1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to technology for registering and recognizing a face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometrics refers to technology for authenticating an individual identity using a human characteristic, for example, a face, a fingerprint, an iris, and a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). Recently, studies are being conducted on technologies for automating the authentication using an image. Among the technologies, facial recognition technology may recognize a face based on information obtained by performing signal processing on an image. Dissimilar to other recognition technologies including fingerprint recognition and iris recognition, such a facial recognition technology may enable touchless authentication of a target. Convenience and efficiency of the facial recognition technology contribute to wide applications of such a technology to various fields, for example, a personal identification system, a security system, mobile authentication, and multimedia data searches.